The One Who Owns Me
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are little kids in elementary school. Written by SR, Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**_SR- A/N This story is melting my heart. They're so cute!_**

"Izaya! Izaya, come down! You stupid booger brain!" Shizuo, age 7, screamed at the top of his lungs. He circled the monkey bars trying to shake Izaya off. Izaya smiled and taunted Shizuo with his stolen lollipop. Shizuo screamed in frustration and began throwing rocks at the young raven. He dodged all of them and unwrapped the lollipop.

"Too bad Shizu-chan, if only you were more clever. I guess you aren't getting your lollipop back."

"No! Izaya, Kasuka gave me that! Please, it's special!" Izaya began eating the precious lollipop. Shizuo grew desperate and ran to the base of the play structure. He scaled the first steps, reaching to grab the bars above him. Izaya smiled and moved nearing the middle of the monkey bars. He pulled his legs up and got comfortable watching Shizuo grow more and more upset.

"Come on Shizu-chan! If you want what's left of the lollipop you're going to have to climb up here and get me!"

"Izaya, stop getting your grossness all over it! It's my lollipop!"

"Mm, it's so good! Kasuka must really love his stupid older brother!" Izaya laughed. Shizuo swung bar to bar trying to reach Izaya's position.

' _Stupid Izaya! Always taking my stuff and making fun of me! Why did he have to come to my school!'_ Shizuo thought.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored over here!" Izaya begins to chew on the sucker.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo seeths and hurriedly swings ahead to get to Izaya. In his rush he miscalculated the distance of the next bar. Grabs air, releasing the one he was holding, and fell to the ground.

"Waah!"

He hit the ground. Shizuo trembled slightly, he had fallen flat on his stomach and right arm. He gritted his teeth as dirt and sand covered his clothes and his knees were bleeding. Izaya had a wiggling smile,

"Whoops."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Shizuo yells as he struggled to pick himself up. The more he moved the more it hurt him. His arm was turning red and tears were filling his eyes. He blinked angrily. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Izaya.

"..." Izaya watched him quietly. His smile gone now.

"Keep the stupid lollipop! I don't want it anymore!" Shizuo suppressed a whimper. He would deal with Izaya later, he needed to go to the nurse.

Shizuo limped away trying to find a noon aid.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N They're back and cuter than ever.  
_

* * *

 _In the nurse's office  
_  
"There we go," Mrs. JN said. She dabbed some disinfectant on Shizuo's cut up knees. Shizuo flinched as it stung his raw skin. She told him it would help him, but he was pretty sure the world just liked to see him in pain. Izaya sure did. She bandaged his knees then brushed off all the debris and dirt from him.

"All done. You're quite a brave boy."

Shizuo smiled, he was brave. Heck, Shizuo was the bravest of them all having to deal with Izaya all the time. Mrs. JN reached into her pocket,

"Here's a sticker."

Shizuo let out a happy little boy squeal as Mrs. JN gave him a T-rex sticker.

"This is so cool! It's red 'n stuff, hey thanks Mrs. JN!" He stuffed it in his pocket as much as he liked it he'd give to Kasuka later and say it was a gift for the lollipop.

"Now Shizuo, because there is only an hour left here at school. I'm going to call your Mother to come and pick you up a little earlier today. School's almost over and I think it would be better for you to rest."

Shizuo grimaced, "Don't tell her about Izaya. He always gets me in trouble."

Mrs. JN laughed, saying if he would be a good boy and rest while she called. She would say that he had a little accident on the monkey bars. Shizuo happily agreed. She then tucked him in and turned briefly putting her supplies away.

' _Stupid dumb toadface brainfart Izaya!'_ He angrily thought. Izaya was going to pay. Shizuo smiled and concocted his brilliant plan. He was going to push Izaya off the monkey bars and watch Izaya cry. He didn't know how he'd be able to catch Izaya, place him on the monkey bars, then push him off, but he was going to somehow and avenge his lollipop. He could feel sleep begin overwhelming his sense's.

' _Shizu-chan *sob* I hate you! You dumb meanie!'_

 _Mrs. JN POV_

Mrs. JN turned in her swivel chair to see how her patient was doing. His flank rose and sank with steady slow breathes. She was glad to see he wasn't badly injured and was resting now. She excused herself from the room. She needed to call Shizuo's mother to come get him.

She walked out of the room to head to the office. She was instantly greeted by a small ebony haired boy. She briefly wondered if he had been waiting outside for them the whole time. The boy looked past her subtly and then smiled up at her.

"Hello Mrs. JN. How are you today?" Izaya swayed back and forth on the balls then heels of his feet. His playful rocking made Mrs. JN feel slightly dizzy.

"I'm well Izaya, how are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful. How is my Shizu-chan?" He asked nearing her. Mrs. JN gave him a playful look.

"Your's? Why, does little Izaya Orihara have a crush on Shizuo?" Izaya giggled cutely and nodded no.

"No, he's an evil monster. But is he okay?"

Mrs. JN shook her head in mild amusement. She swore these were the strangest students she ever had to deal with. She motioned for him to go inside,

"Why don't you go check on him?"

Izaya pointed at himself in slight disbelief. He thought Mrs. JN would just answer and tell him to be on his way. It was his fault after all. Mrs JN nodded,

"Yes, you."

Izaya peered inside, he was definitely going in, the chance to annoy Shizuo was always too tempting to ignore. He just had to make sure of something.

"Is he...awake?"

Mrs. JN laughed. She really didn't understand little Izaya. He would constantly try to get Shizuo's attention, get it, then end up in her office, and do it all over again the next time he saw him. Why hesitate now?

"No, no he's sleeping now. You must have worn him out during recess."

Izaya gave a small smile. He waved her goodbye and walked inside. She then walked towards the office.

 _Izaya POV_

He walked towards the back looking for Shizuo. There sleeping peacefully was his Shizuo. Izaya grinned widely pulled out his lollipop and munched it in victory.

Nothing. Izaya gave Shizuo a strange look. Usually Shizuo could super sense him. Whatever, Izaya would just make Shizuo notice him.

He made a theatrical spin and put his arms in the air, announcing his presence.

"Ha, I knew you would be alright. You and your thickhead." Izaya said loudly and eagerly jumped back. Shizuo continued to sleep. Izaya face fell. He tried again.

"Kasuka should see a doctor too, he's probably just as freaky as you." He wiggled the bed as he spoke in a mocking tone. Nothing. Izaya groaned loudly in exasperation. He threw his upper half on the bed in defeat.

"Shizu-chan wake up already! You're no fun like this!"

Shizuo remained quiet. Izaya sighed lifting his head. He looked around the room and spotted a chair. He ran over and pulled the chair over to Shizuo. Letting it make loud horrible scraping noises. He then sat in it, the chair moaned with the sudden weight. Izaya pouted,

"I'm not that fat chair-san."

After lecturing his noisy chair, he turned his attention back to Shizuo. He looked around, making sure he was alone with Shizuo. He reached forward and touched Shizuo's head.

"What a good Shizu-chan." Izaya snickered and patted Shizuo's head. He remembered Shizuo's angry tearful face. He copied what his Mother did when comforting him. He ran his fingers through Shizuo's soft brown hair and ruffled it gently.

"Shizu-chan, you should always be happy." Izaya cooed in the most soothing tone he could muster. Shizuo slept on oblivious to Izaya, who was happy he was asleep. He knew if Shizuo woke up he would be angry and yell at him. He had been in here many times and Shizuo never came to visit him. He sighed,

"Shizu-chan should be nicer to me, after all I'm the only one who doesn't ignore you." Izaya propped his arms up and rested his chin in his hands. He watched Shizuo quietly. Izaya grew bored, so Izaya began to taunt him.

"I mean even though you're a monster with a temper. A tiny temper, for a tiny monster. You're a tiny tempered terror!" Izaya snickered at his genius use at alliteration.

"That's not very nice." An overly happy voice sang. He jumped slightly thinking it was Mrs. J.N. checking in on them. He was surprised to find instead of Mrs. J.N. it was a boy.

"Who're you?" Izaya said in a huffy tone. The boy with glasses moved closer to Izaya.

"I'm Shinra, the best doctor-in-training!" Shinra puffed his chest out in pride. Izaya turned around back to Shizuo.

"That's wonderful, you should leave before Shizuo wakes up and sees me. He gets dangerous around me." Izaya boasted.

"Oh no I know, I saw you two during recess. In fact, I see you two all the time. I usually spend time in here with Mrs. J.N., she teaches me how to use medicine and basic doctor's stuff. I see you guys through the window. By the way what's the obsession with Shizuo?" Shinra playfully elbowed Izaya.

Izaya gave a small smile. "Because he's my monster."

"Yours? I don't think he'd agreed to that. But after seeing how everyone else treats Shizuo, ignoring him or being afraid of him, you seem to be the only one that will talk to him. I mean you do tease him, but I've seen him when he's being ignored. His eyes are so sad."

Izaya scoffed, he wagged his finger at Shinra,

"Don't be mistaken I tease Shizuo to keep him isolated from everyone but me. Humans shouldn't deal with monsters only I can deal with them. I'm not doing it for him, he can be alone forever and I wouldn't care." Izaya smiled. Shinra shrugged and saw Shizuo stirring.

"Oh hey, he's waking up."

"Would'ja shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." Shizuo murmured, rubbing his eyes. Izaya got up and bolted from the room. He ran so fast he didn't notice the heat burning his cheeks because of how cute Shizuo was when he woke up.

 _Shinra POV_

"Well hi!" Shinra smiled up at Shizuo. Shizuo looked at him, looked around, and put his head back on the pillow. He watched Shinra."Were you the one talking?"

"Yes, me and um Izaya."

"What that poophead was in here!" Shizuo sat straight up. He looked around.

"Is he still here, I'll pop him strait in the jaw!"

Shinra rose his hands in a 'calm down' motion. "No no he just left, he must have had to hurry to his class."

"I hate him! Just the thought of him in here makes me want to destroy something! Agh! You should avoid him he's a real jerk! He stole my lollipop!"

"Aw that stinks, he must have just wanted your attention. I would know, when I want my beautiful Ms. Celty attention, I cling to her leg." He swooned.

"Ugh, what does he have crush on me?"Shizuo gave a repulsed face. Shinra giggled,

"What and you don't?"

"NO! HE"S EW UGH NO!" Shizuo screamed face going red.

"Oh poor you and Izaya, stuck in skinny love!" Shinra twirled and giggled. Shizuo threw his pillow at him.

"I don't love him!"

Shinra laughed and smiled, "Okay, okay you don't love him. You'll never love him, never ever ever."

Shizuo glared at him, "That's right."

The room became quiet. Shizuo looked at Shinra.

"Who even are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day at school..._

"Big brother, big brother! We need to hurry!" Mairu yells at her older brother. Izaya felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Hurry." Kururi repeats.

"We'll be fine, we're not gonna be late." Izaya states in his normal calm, know-it-all demeanor.  
The three children walk quickly to school. The girls hold hands and wear matching dresses and little bows in their hair. Izaya watched them in amusement,

"So what are your plans again after grade school?" Izaya asks.

"We're gonna get married and have 32 children." Mairu stated and Kururi nodded.

"And will I be invited?" Izaya smiled, already knowing the answer. He held in a laugh.

"No way, you're too annoying."

Izaya laughed and nodded.

"Yes I am."

They arrived shortly. Izaya walked them to their classroom. They kissed him goodbye and walked in, hand in hand.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya looked over, a backpack appeared out of nowhere and smacked him straight in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He rubbed his face with his arm and looked up. Shizuo and Kasuka stood above him. Izaya smiled,

"Oh hi Kasuka, is this boy bothering you?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE BOTHERING HIM!"

"No Izaya, Shizuo would never bother me." Kasuka said emotionlessly. He had a red t-rex sticker on his shirt. Izaya smiled. He opened his mouth,

"Nice stick-"

"Izaya you finish that sentence and I'll kick you in the face!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar and lifted him up. Izaya stuck out his tongue.

"Pthbthhhh! Nah nah nah! Come at me Shizu-chan!" Izaya swung his foot back and straight in Shizuo's gut. Shizuo recoiled and dropped Izaya. He held his gut and punched Izaya directly in the chest. Izaya staggered back coughing while Shizuo still held his stomach.

"You *cough* jerk!"

"Same Shizu-chan!"

"Oi! Leave our brother alone!" Mairu and Kururi out of the classroom and stood in front of Izaya.

"Alone!" Kururi restated.

"Outta the way! I'm really gonna let Izaya have it this time!" Shizuo growled shaking his fist. Kasuka looked at them.

"Hello Kururi and Mairu."

They looked at him then each other and squealed.

"Eeeeeee! Kasuka! Kasuka!" They grabbed him and dragged him into the classroom.

"Come play with us! Good luck Izaya!"

"Bye Shizuo." Kasuka said waving.

Shizuo looked at Izaya who picked himself up and brushed off the dirt.

"Wow." Shizuo stated.

"What can I say? Crushes, crush family bonds." Izaya shrugged.

"Whatever, now it's just us! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

Izaya smirked and nodded no.

"Are you still mad about that tiny little piece of hard candy on a stick?"

Shizuo shook his head, "No, I mean yes, but that's not why I'm mad at you today! It's because of this!"

Shizuo pointed behind him. Izaya looked slowly behind the brunette. Izaya looked around confused.

"What is it I am looking at?"

Shizuo looked back, and gave him an annoyed look. Whatever Shizuo wanted to show him was currently missing.

"Errrgh, Shinra, don't escape pighead!" Shizuo stormed off of sight and Izaya heard a surprised squeal.

"Shizuo, wait no, Shizuo!"

Shizuo came back pulling Shinra along by the arm. Izaya almost laughed seeing Shinra's distraught reaction.

"But Shizuo!"

"No buts, you can go back to Ms. Celty soon!"

Shizuo pushed Shinra in front of Izaya, who smiled.

"Hi Shinra."

"Hi Izaya. So can I go now?"

"Tell Izaya what you told me yesterday!"

Shinra looked at Shizuo in slight annoyance.

"The whole conversation? I could but it takes time away from my precious Ms. Celty! Basically Izaya we had a normal uninteresting conversation. Now that is cleared up, I'll be on my way! I'm coming my love!" Shinra started to run back where he had been dragged from. Shizuo caught Shinra and spun him around facing Izaya again.

"Shinra the last part. Then you can go."

"Oh right right. Ahem, now Izaya I proposed the idea that you and Shizuo are in love."

Izaya stared. Then blinked. He started laughing.

"Can I go now?" Shinra asked.

Shizuo nodded and Shinra left in the direction of his teacher.

"Oh what an idea, me in love with you. You? Hah! As if that would ever happen!" Izaya smirked.

"That's what I thought! But because this is your fault you're going to fix this Izaya! Or I'll beat you into pulp!" Shizuo yelled.

"Shizu-chan how will I fix this mess?" Izaya smirked.

"By leaving me alone-"

"No." Izaya cut him off.

"You jerk! Let me finish at least!"

Izaya smiled and shrugged.

"If you leave me alone, people and Shinra will stop thinking we're in love. Because we are not! And I will never ever love you. So there, go away Izaya!"

Izaya smiled, "Noooooo."

"You toadface, why not!"

"Because Shizu-chan may not love me or I him. But, you're still my monster."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

'Shizuo Heiwajima!" Ms. Celty came from outside a nearby classroom. She had Shinra clinging to her leg.

"What did I tell you about threatening people?!"

Shizuo turned bright red. Izaya smiled smugly, he knew that Shizuo being shamed by his favorite teacher was a serious blow. Izaya whimpered,

"Teacher, Teacher, Shizu-chan's so mean to me! He wants to beat me to a pulp!"

Shizuo turned to Izaya, raising his fist.

"YOU-" His fist was stopped by Ms. Celty who turned to Izaya now.

"Izaya, I know you usually provoke Shizuo so don't you start with me."

Izaya frowned, Shizuo glared menacingly at Izaya. Ms. Celty let Shizuo's fist go.

"Ha Izaya, no one believes you!"

"Boys, you two apologize to one another right now."

The boys looked at her in shock.

"Oh, now you both have nothing to say. Well I can fix that. Would you rather hold hands all day instead?"

Izaya's cheeks lightly colored themselves pink, Shizuo let out a disgusted noise.

"I wouldn't mind…" Izaya said so softly it barely resonated with either.

Shizuo turned to look at Izaya, thinking he had said something rude to him under his breath.

"What did you just say!" Shizuo hissed. Izaya narrowed his eyes and blew him a kiss.

"I said your hands are probably grimey anyway! Who would want to hold your nasty hands!"

"IZAYA DIE!"

Shizuo jumped at Izaya, he aimed his fist at Izaya's face. Izaya dodged, but his shoulder was hit instead. Izaya flew back from the impact, slamming into another student. They tumbled down and became tangled together. Izaya groaned along with the other student.

"Sorry, Tom." Izaya mumbled to the other student. The upperclassman sighed,

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that much anyway."

"BOYS!" Ms. Celty yelled. She ran over to Izaya and Tom. Shizuo looking in horror, knowing he had unintentionally involved and hurt another student. Ms. Celty pulled Izaya up and off of Tom. Tom ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"Hey, Tom are you alright?" Tom's friend ran over and pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, that kid's crazy." His friend hissed at Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes dropped as he fiddled with his shirt. Tom nodded no,

"Nah he's fine. He's just a kid, he'll grow out of his extra energy."

Shizuo, eyes still dropped, gave a small smile. Tom and his friend walked away. Izaya looked at Shizuo who watched Tom walk away. Shizuo was smiling at Tom.

Izaya felt himself frowning.


End file.
